


Magnetism

by Denidene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abused Children, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Magnetic Pull, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, canon character death, sorry Sora :<
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/pseuds/Denidene
Summary: Soulmates through a magnetic pull, she has no idea how she ended up here with him, but she did not mind. No, she did not mind at all actually.Her bright and comforting smile lit up the room and he drank in the sight greedily.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Inoue Orihime, Inoue Orihime & Inoue Sora, Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swedishaizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishaizen/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!!!  
> Hope you enjoy, there is more to come since I can't do one shots, but I promise this will be a happy ending <3  
> Sorry for the angst filled first chapter dsjfksdf  
> Love you <3

Inoue Orihime was a young woman with a bubbly disposition and bright orange hair. Her big brown eyes only showed innocence, warmth and love. One could easily get lost staring into those lovely eyes of her. 

Her smile always radiated warmth and comfort, and people liked to bask in that. They felt comfortable and safe with her. That was one of the reasons why people liked to stare at her.

Another reason why people liked to stare at her was actually her unusual hair colour. She got bullied a lot, but decided to grow it out anyway. Her long, soft hair cascaded down her back when she was not helping out in the clinic. She got an ethereal look when the sunlight reflected on it.

Then there was the fact that she was actually incredibly pretty. She had grown nicely into adulthood. People would leer at her chest since it was well developed, but she never realised that. Ichigo always glared back at whoever dared to look at Orihime that way, resulting in gossips that they were actually a couple. She remained oblivious to it all since she was such a pure soul.

And last but not least, the fact that she did not have any family around here. 

People were afraid nowadays if they coud not retace someone’s background. Rumours have been going around that monsters were sighted. They were not exactly sure what kind of monsters, but they knew that their time of safety and peace had come to an end. 

Most of the people were not too afraid, since their city had citywalls, protecting them from danger. They hoped that the city walls would be enough to keep them safe. 

Orihime shook her head at the absurdness of it all. She literally had been in the city since she was a toddler. And actually, she was often mistaken for Kurosaki Ichigo’s older sister because of their hair colour.

In a sense, she actually was his older sister. She had lived with them ever since she got into the city with her real brother. So technically, she was his sister and he was her brother. 

Thinking of her brother made her her heart ache. She missed him so much. She had been so grateful to him for bringing her here. 

She thought back to their old life, back on the farm with her real parents. They had been decent parents. Up until they started to become abusive. Yes, she had been very lucky that her brother had decided to escape and bring both of them to the city.

**✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼**

Orihime had been a quiet child, not too energetic, but she easily got excited over the smallest things. She was a really gorgeous and cute child.

She lived on a small farm with her parents and her brother, Inoue Sora.

Her parents were hardworking and would be away in the mornings and afternoons, only to return in the evenings. She and her brother stayed at home, watching over the house.

Sora had been too young back then to work the fields. He did cook for his parents and looked after his little baby sister to make up for that.

Orihime looked up to her brother as more of a parent than her actual parents. He stayed by her side and actually fed her and cared for her since she was born. He played with her and sometimes even spoiled her.

They were a happy family. They had to work hard, yes, but they had a roof over their heads and always had enough food. And most importantly, they had each other.

The happiness slowly disappeared after Sora became old enough to work the fields.

She felt sad and scared when her older brother was actually old enough to start working the fields. On that first day, she had held onto her brother’s leg, not wanting to let him go.

Her parents were scolding her, and actually yelling at her brother for being too soft with her. They were yelling at him because he should have been stricter with her. This was intolerable behaviour.

Sora was torn, because he loved his baby sister like his own child. So he simply shook his head at his parents. He gently lifted Orihime up and wiped her tears. “Do you promise to behave if I take you with me?”

He could see his parents disapproving stares, but he did not care at this point.

He saw how Orihime’s eyes turned brighter and a wide and toothy smile appeared. “Really?”

He nodded and gently booped her nose which earned him bright laughter. He smiled at that, feeling his heart swell with love.

It was a disaster of course. One, it was too warm outside and poor Orihime could not stand the heat. Then the second disaster was that she loved butterflies and got up and walked after them. 

Sora had a heart attack when he turned around after a few minutes and Orihime was suddenly gone. Luckily she usually did not get far. However, the fear was there. What if she did one day. 

Even if she loved butterflies, the moment she saw other bugs, she would scream and cry and run away. Which was better, even if it did sound cruel. At least he would know where she was and what she was up to.

He was quite amused to see his baby sister like that. However, because he had to watch over his sister, his work progress was not much.

He had never expected to get yelled at after he put his sister back to bed. His parents had been disappointed in him, in how he had taken care of Orihime and just him in general. 

It hurt. He had never expected for the situation to get worse with each and every day.

Orihime luckily was oblivious to it all.

Their parents were drunk most of the nights and they sometimes would let their frustrations go rampage on Sora. He had never known that his parents drank that excessively. Yet, he was scared to comment on it.

He took it all without ever trying to defend himself or even showing anyone that something was wrong. 

However, he had underestimated Orihime. He had no idea that his baby sister was very perceptive.

Until she suddenly sneaked into his room one day at night, tears on her face. “N-Nii-sama…” She softly whimpered.

He slowly sat up and saw her poking her head through the door. He beckoned her to get in and she did, quietly closing the door after her. 

He was surprised by that, since she usually even left the door open. She slowly walked towards him and he realised that her feet were bare. Where were her slippers?

She carefully climbed onto his bed and sat there, staring up at him with tears in her eyes. 

He felt his heart soften at that and reached out to gently pat her head. He hid a wince when he felt how sore his shoulders were from working the fields that day as well as his ribs that hurt from the beating he got earlier that day.

He suddenly heard her whimper and saw her lip tremble. 

He did not stop patting, but he felt his worry increase. “What is wrong hime?”

Usually that would elicit a giggle from her, however nothing. He was terrified that something had happened to her. Did their parents hurt her?

“Hime?”

Orihime looked up and tears were slowly trailing down her face. “Nii-sama is hurt.”

He was surprised to hear her say that. He had no idea that she was so perceptive. 

He had no idea that she had walked in on him and she had found him sobbing, literally tearing out plucks of hair. He had not eaten properly in a while and his body had been frail and marred with scars and bruises. 

He shook his head and smiled. “Come her.” He said while he lifted up the blankets, allowing her to crawl underneath them.

After he dropped them again, he lied down and pulled his baby sister closer to him. “Nii-sama will be alright.”

Feeling safe in his arms, she drifted off soon. Before she fell asleep tho, she mumbled sleepily, “I will take care of nii-sama.”

He smiled at that and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “I know you will, now sleep hime.” 

She giggled at that and pressed herself closer to him. He smiled at that and felt himself drift off soon too.

Orihime then learned how to bandage up her brother. She would often rub salves on her brother's wounds and bruises. Yes, she took care of him as much as she could. However, she was still a small little girl and there was just only so much she could do.

**✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼**

One day, Sora came home and was horrified to realise that their parents arrived home before him. 

He had been working harder and longer than usual because he had realised that a patch of their field had been rearranged somehow.

He guessed that it had been a few kids who had been playing around or something. Or someone thought they needed to dig something up.

It was strange, but nothing to be done now except for redoing the patch of field. And so he did.

He had never expected his parents to get home earlier than he did. The sun that had started to set should have been an indication. However, he couldn’t let the field stay like that. They needed every crop.

He felt his heart beating really fast when he heard Orihime cry out even before he entered the house.

“No, no, no, please no.” He muttered to himself.

When he did open the door, he was horrified to see that they had and were beating his baby sister up with a wine bottle.

He felt anger flare up in him and shouted at his parents. Of course, in the end he received a beating too.

That evening, Sora and Orihime bandaged each other up and comforted each other. 

When Orihime fell asleep and got nightmares, he felt his heart break.

Sora gritted his teeth against the anger he felt. This should never have happened. They had to get out and soon.

**✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼**

It was a cold night in the middle of winter when Sora decided to get the both of them out.

Orihime shivered and bundled her thin blankets closer to her while turning around. She was not fully awake yet, but the cold made it difficult to stay asleep.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. She cracked one eye open. Her vision was quite blurred since she was still sleepy.

However, once she realised that the footsteps were coming her way, she could not help but feel her breath hitch and her body starting to shiver.

She screwed her eyes shut and pulled the blankets even closer. She hoped that they would not come into her room again.

A small whimper escaped her when she heard her door knob being turned. Soon enough, she heard the door being quietly closed. She let out another whimper and was shivering madly.

She heard the footsteps approach and she clutched her blankets even harder.

However, she was surprised when she suddenly heard her name being called. “Orihime.”

Her eyes flew open immediately and she sat up. She had not expected her brother to be here. She felt her heart beat wildly, afraid that her brother had been hurt once again.

She knew that whenever her brother got beaten up, their parents would be yelling loudly. Screaming even actually.

However, her brother was the most injured when they did not scream.

“Nii-sama.” She whispered and climbed out of bed.

Her bare feet hit the ground and the cold immediately seeped into her tiny body. She shivered but walked towards her brother.

She was surprised when her brother picked her up easily and did not seem in pain. 

She carefully put a hand on her brother’s cheek, exactly over a cut he had gotten from their parents a few days ago. It was still healing, but her brother’s body was frail. After all, he got beaten almost on a daily basis.

“Nii-sama, you hurt?” The fear was so evident in her voice. Her eyes big with unshed tears were staring up at her brother.

He felt his heart break for his baby sister. She should not be this scared and she should not be taking care of him after he got hurt.

Luckily, today was different from all the other days. He had not been beaten up because he had put some drug into the drinks of his parents.

He gently placed a kiss on top of Orihime’s head. “No, I am not hurt.”

He felt her body slowly relax and how she gently rested against him now that she knew he was not hurt.

She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt that it was beating quickly, giving away that something was up.

She looked up again. “Nii-sama?”

Her brother put her back on the bed again and gently patted her head. He took his bag and looked around the room, seemingly putting some random things into the bag. Some hairclips and hair ribbons, all kinds of winter clothes and some of her favourite toys and a hairbrush.

She was so puzzled. The bag was big too. 

He had already stuffed some of his own stuff in there before coming to get Orihime.

When he deemed he had everything he needed, he closed up the bag and turned back to Orihime.

When Orihime saw the sad look in his eyes, she grew scared again.

He gently came over and patted her head. He had set aside a set of clothes a few minutes ago.

“Let’s get you changed into these Orihime.” He murmured while he started to change her clothes.

Orihime simply went along with it, even though she found it strange that he wanted her to change into day clothes in the middle of the night. Suddenly, she became excited. “Are we going on a trip nii-sama?”

He nodded while he put a finger to her lips. “Yes,” He whispered. “We are, but I need you to be quiet.”

She watched him with big eyes and nodded. The moment he removed his finger, he saw her mouth open again. She smiled helplessly at that, his precious little sister. “Do mum and dad know?” She whispered very quietly.

He shook his head and then lifted a finger to his lips.

He saw her eyes widen and then nod before copying him. She lifted her finger in front of her mouth as well.

He watched his little sister be so serious. It pained him. She had to grow up way too quickly. He wished he could have protected her more. But better late than never.

If he had any doubts before, they had disappeared when he dressed her. Her body had been littered with bruises. No, he would not allow their parents to lay their hands on her like this any longer.

It angered him that it had happened so often. She was innocent in all of this. 

Heck, he himself was too. However, it was his job to protect his younger sibling, his baby sister.

And he had failed.

He shook his head. No time to dwell on these things. He had regrets, yes. Now, however, the most important thing was to get them the hell out of here.

He grabbed her coat and scarf and bundled her up well before bundling himself up in a similar manner. 

After he made sure that he had everything they would need, he slung the back over his shoulders before picking up his baby sister.

“Orihime, once we leave the room, you have to be quiet okay?” He said while placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

He saw how his baby sister looked up at him, fear returning in her eyes. He felt how her grip on his neck tightened.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, hoping that he was not making a mistake. He had had his doubts of course, but he sincerely believed that they would be better off somewhere else.

“Of course, love nii-sama.” She murmered while burying her face back into his neck.

He felt his heart swell at that. 

Orihime had trusted her parents. She had been scared of them for a while. They had hurt her brother, so they were bad. And now that they had hurt her, she really clung onto her brother. He had never hurt her and protected her. She would willingly go with him and trust him.

He quietly opened the room and successfully walked down the hall. He knew that the front door was locked and he had stolen the keys earlier. He quietly tiptoed through the living room when he heard light snoring.

He realised that his parents had passed out in the living room. Bottles of alcohol were lying around and there was a thick air of alcohol in the room.

He shook his head, but did not dare to linger after he felt his baby sister shivering. He felt how she pressed closer to her which made his blood boil in anger.

He took a deep breath and continued to tiptoe to the door.

Once he was in front of the door, he took the key out of his pocket. After some struggling, he got the door open. He turned back to look at his parents who were still asleep. He made a slight bow to them, thanking them for giving birth to the both of them and taking care of them up until now, even if they had abused them.

They had had happy times, and he knew that it would be difficult for the both of them once they left. But he could and would not allow them to abuse Orihime. Once had been too much already.

He stepped out into the cold winter night and closed the door quietly behind him.

He then started to walk towards the closest city, hoping that they would arrive at dawn. If not… he did not want to think about that.

**✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼**

“Orihime!” A girl’s voice called her from the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts. Orihime looked up and shook her head. She felt her heart beat wildly when she thought of her parents.

She did not remember everything in detail about her parents since she was too young back then. She knew that they were kind for most of her childhood. However, once they started to hit her, she was terrified.

She did not like the stench that came from their mouths once that happened, nor the angry faces that they had.

They were kind, but once they were angry, they would become demons. The demons only came out in the evenings and nights.

Before her thoughts could drift off again, a male voice next to her called out her name. “Orihime.”

She looked up to see that shocking bright orange colour, almost the shame shade as hers. His amber eyes looked at her in concern. “Yuzu has called you several times, but you did not reply at all. Are you doing okay Orihime?”

Orihime nodded and concentrated on carefully folding the linen bed sheet she was holding before putting it down.

They were in the Kurosaki clinic at the moment. The clinic itself was quite spacious and big. The part in which the family had their living quarters, and where the kitchen and laundry room was, was cosy and small. 

Orihime had been in the laundry room, folding bed linens for the Kurosaki clinic for quite a while now. 

She smiled and turned to him. “Ichigo-kun.” 

She saw his concern and put a hand on his arm while smiling sweetly at him. “Yes, I am alright. I am sorry for worrying you all, I was just lost in thoughts.”

Her tummy grumbled loudly when she inhaled the delicious smell that came drifting into teh room. She had been so distracted, she had not even realised it was dinner time already. 

She saw how she looked at her intently, seizing her up and wondering if she was really doing alright.

She shook her head and pouted at him. “I am really alright.”

He grinned at her. “Let’s go. You can always do those later.” He put his hands behind his head. “I might even help you out, you know.” 

She smiled and shook her head at that. “You know you won’t.”

He only grinned brightly in return while grabbing her arm and dragging her off to the kitchen, which was also their dining room.

Once they arrived, they saw Isshin, Yuzu and Karin already seated at the table. Orihime could not help but feel her heart swell with love. This was her family, had been for quite a while actually. 

She honestly could not wish for a better family. They were so kind, so warm and welcoming.

Yuzu was usually the one who was in charge of dinner for their family, but also the food for the patients.

She looked at Yuzu and felt sad that they had lost their mother so early on. The family was hit very hard by the sudden loss. The only thing she knew was that their mother, Kurosaki Masaki, had been out of the town walls. She had to visit some family. But then was never seen again.

Rumours had chalked it down to the rumoured monsters. She knew Ichigo had been bullied a lot by that, because he had no mother anymore. They all said that she had run away because of how loud their children were.

Ichigo had believed that and did not speak for the longest while. When she met him, he had refused to talk.

The body or their mother had been found two months after Sora and Orihime came in their lives. The body had been nearby the forest on the east side. 

Masaki had not even been close to that forest, so how she even ended up there was a miracle.

But even with their recent loss, they did not lose their kindness and took both her and her brother in. They made both of them part of their family, even if they had been aware of the rumour mill that would start because of that. And she would forever be grateful to them.

She would be eternally grateful to her brother too, for saving them from their parents, which led them here in the first place.

She had promised to help out in every way she could, even though she knew that the Kurosakis would not have asked that of them. Her brother had done the same.

She had volunteered to help out in the clinic. To nurse people back to health. 

Orihime still felt bad about her past. She knew her brother had been hurt a lot when she was small. She had tried to heal him up and took care of him as much as she could. Of course, there was just only so much she could do.

It was why the job attracted her so much. She wanted to be able to help people out when they themselves could not.

So she was grateful for Kurosaki Isshin. For teaching her how to handle patients and medicine, for teaching her how to nurse someone back to health.

And now that she had worked in the clinic for a while, she had seen what abuse coud do with children. Some children came into the clinic, completely beaten up and barely alive. It ate away at her heart.

What monsters would do that to their own children?

It was at that point, when staring at a boy that had been roughly the same age her brother had been back then, that she had realised that her borther had suffered more than she had realised. She felt helpless at the unfairness of the situation.

She wished that she could have helped him out more. She wished that she had been a better and more understanding sister, even though she knew her brother would have told her to not be silly.

“Hime?” She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ichigo call her that.

When she realised that everyone was seated and she was still standing while lost in thoughts, she laughed and scratchced her head. She felt her face flush in embarrassment.

She sat down quickly and they started dinner. She saw them all looking at her in concern and she smiled and waved their concerns away. “I am sorry, hahaha, just caught up in a daydream.” 

She was grateful when they left it at that. She knew that Yuzu would come to her later to ask her how she was doing. She shook her head at herself. She really felt embarrassed to have been caught like this twice today. 

After dinner, she helped Karin out with the dishes first. Then she went back to the laundry room to continue folding the bed linens. They were needed for the next day.

She loved helping the Kurosakis out in their clinic.

The Kurosaki clinic was small, but they took in a lot of patients. The good part was they had enough staff. Isshin was the doctor who cured everyone and even performed surgeries. Of course, not too complicated ones because they had to actually go to the hospital for that. 

The city they lived in was quite modern actually. They had electricity and even machines. But the walls around the towns seemed outdated, but were needed to defend them from the creatures out there. 

Orihime was not sure if she should believe the rumours or not, but she believed Ichigo when he told her what he had heard.

Some mad scientist had experimented and let loose different kinds of monsters. They were hiding in the woods. But she had no idea what she should make of that.

There were so many different forests out there. Were there monsters in every forest, or just one?

The rumour also was centered around the Eastern forest. Their mother’s body had not been the only one that was discovered there. Bodies were discovered there all the time. It even got to the point that there was a special team that entered the forest with the sole mission to discover more bodies.

The worst part, they always came back with bodies. Some had been dead for a while. More horrifying were the people who were alive that got carried back.

Some of their wounds could not be explained. She never had a case yet. She knew she was qualified enough by now. She probably would get such a case soon, but for now, she did not want to think about that.

She had no idea what the other towns looked like, since this was basically all she knew. And the small village she had lived in before. Then again, she did not remember a lot of the village anymore.

She had been saddened to realise that death was actually very common. Her heart just ached each time she saw a corpse being carried off. 

She shook her head and gazed out of the window. 

The sun was setting and the sky became various shades of orange, pink and purple.  
  


“Yo, Orihime, lost in thoughts again?“ She heard Ichigo next to her suddenly and she jumped. He laughed loudly, having seen her jump.

She looked up and pouted. “You, don’t scare me like that.”

She was surprised that after he stopped laughing, he picked up a bed linen and started to fold them too. 

“Ichigo-kun, you actually came to help me.” She said it teasingly, but she felt her heart swell with love.

He grinned at her and reached out to pat her head. “Of course I came. You are my sister. I gotta help out my sisters.”

She felt her heart ache at that statement. Her brother had said that to her many times before too. She blinked her eyes, trying to blink back tears while carefully lowering her head and continuing to fold her bed linens. 

Ichigo knew he had hit a sensitive spot. He knew Orihime had been working even harder than before, drowning out her sorrows. 

She had lost her brother very recently because he had to follow the pull of his soulmate. If not, he would have succumbed to that. And who knows, maybe he had succumbed to that after all.

He shook his head and dropped the linen. He walked up to her so he could hug her.

Orihime turned around and melted into his embrace and then started to sob. 

Why oh why did her brother have to leave her behind like this?

Ichigo gently patted her back. “It is alright, everything will be alright.”

**✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼**

Orihime was lying on bed that night. Her eyes were swollen because of all the crying she did earlier. 

She had lost her brother. She had been scared of losing him for a while. He had felt the pull of his soulmate for a while. 

He had accidentally ignored the signs for quite a while, because he had no idea what soulmates were.

One day he collapsed out of nowhere. Isshin had been so worried.

She had never realised that there were soulmates in this world until after the lecture her brother and her got from Isshin once Sora felt better.

Isshin had been furious. However, once he realised that he had no idea what soulmates were, he calmed down a bit. 

It was dangerous what Sora had done, because he could have lost his life.

Soul mates were rare in this world. However, once you were close enough to your soulmate, you would feel a slight pull. The pull would tell you the direction you had to follow to find your soulmate.

However, that pull could be lethal once you ignored it. 

There were many tragic stories out there.

Not everyone was able to find their soulmate. They might die while trying to find their soulmate, their soulmate might die on them. Or even worse, they might already be married because they did not believe in things such as soulmates.

Yes, many tragic stories that ended in horror and pain.

So when her brother felt his pull getting stronger, Orihime felt terrified.

However, the pull was strong, meaning that the person was nearby. He became sick, because he had not wanted to follow the pull. He did not want to abandon Orihime, so he ignored it.

But, Isshin had seen things like this way too often, so he urged the person who was like his second son to get out there and find his soulmate.

The thing was, since the person was nearby, her brother should have been back within a month at most.

He never returned however. And when she did find him, she was completely horrified. 

She smiled for the world, but deep inside, there was a lot of anguish. Someone had murdered her brother in cold blood.

Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were all there for her, but even then, it was not enough. She felt so selfish. She had more than other people could even hope and ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a nice day <3


End file.
